The Scars Left By Memories
by xhannahjaynex
Summary: Sienna Blake has so many scars from her past that keep haunting her throughout her life. All she wants is a family to call her own so when she finds a girl on her doorstep she thinks her life is complete but will her scars come and haunt her in time to come... Read on to find out more
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, welcome to my new fanfiction. I did used to have a FanFiction account before but i decided to create a new one. Hope you enjoy The Scars Left By memories.**

 **Hannah x**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Sienna, I need your help. I'm in a bit of trouble (surprise there, hey) but I need you to look after her and keep her safe, you'd be such a better mother than me. Please keep her safe and make sure that you can provide her with a better life._

 _Nicole_


	2. Chapter 1

Sienna's POV

Friday 6th January. The day my life changed for the better. I hadn't felt the same since Nico had died, she was my whole life and she was ripped out of it sooner than I had ever expected.

When I heard the knock at the door, it was confusing as there is no one who would normally visit me and Warren was at work so it couldn't have been him. Once I opened the door I had the shock of my life, stood there was a beautiful little girl, who looked to be no older than five, stood there with a note in her hand with tears streaming down her face. Something was definitely not right.

The little girl saw me at the door and sheepishly handed me the note and I bent down to her level while I read it.

From this note I discovered that Nicole (someone I met in rehab) was her mother. I can remember her mentioning her little girl, but it was always brief mentions and not all of them were good. The little girl looked terrified about being here and her little body was trembling and she suddenly burst out crying. I pulled her in for a hug and she just relaxed on my shoulder letting her tears run down her face. We both stayed like that for about ten minutes until i heard little gentle snores, indicating that she was asleep. At that point I decided to move her over to the couch and cover her up in blankets, she stirred, but didn't wake up. It was then I decided to text Warren.

 **To Warren**

 _Come back to the flat. I need to talk to you, but please be quiet when you come in. I'll explain when you get here. Xxxx_

 **From Warren**

 _Okay xxx_

It took Warren about five minutes to return to the flat and when he walked in I was sat at the opposite end of the couch with her head resting on my lap.

"I'm back" he whispered to me as he came in,not noticing the little girl who was asleep on me. When he saw her he gave me a look and I signalled him to go into my bedroom.

"Sienna, what is that little girl doing there?" Warren asked me as soon as I was in the bedroom. I'd picked up the letter before I'd come into the bedroom so I showed him it. When he'd read it he pulled me into a hug.

"Before you ask, yes we can keep her. She looks such a little cutie, and it's as if she has nowhere else to go" Warren told me.

"It's as if you'd read my mind" I replied, giggling slightly.

Suddenly we heard a little whimper coming from the front room. Both Warren and I rushed in immediately and she stood up and came rushing to me and flung around my legs.

I picked her up and gently started rocking her. "Shhh Princess, it's okay." I whispered in her ears whilst stroking her light blonde hair.

About half an hour later, she had fully calmed down and we'd started talking to her, we'd talked to her about us and told her our names but unfortunately, she wouldn't speak to us, I just wish there was something I could do for her. The main ways of communicating we have been talking to her with is us asking her questions and her gesturing to us. It's so sad to see this but she can learn that she can trust us in the near future.

"Princess how old are you?" Warren asked her, he is so great with kids I can't wait to see him with her in the future. She held up 5 fingers, she honestly looked like she was only three years old.

"What's your name, little one?" I asked and all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"How about we make up a name for you and if you like it, you can nod and that will be your name okay." Warren asked her and she nodded again.

I've always had one name in my head, ever since I'd found Nico. Warren smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How about Stephanie Charlotte Blake, hey" I asked and she nodded and started smiling.

"Is that a little smile I see on your face. I knew I'd be able to make you smile." Warren stated and started tickling her.

"Please stop it, your hurting me" she giggled, speaking really quietly so that we could just make out what she said.

"So your ticklish then, I'll remember that for next time then" Warren replied to her and she just giggled and came and snuggled up on the couch next to me. Just as she was drifting off I placed her in my bed and tucked her in.

"Welcome home Stephanie Charlotte. I promise I'll look after you and make sure your okay"

 **A/N:**  
 **Thanks for reading the first chapter. I've left it at that point because I thought it was a really cute ending.**

 **Hannah x**


End file.
